


Volume

by Nina3491, Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina3491/pseuds/Nina3491, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Kagami and Kise give everyone an auditory show.KagaKise, implied reversible KiseTakao





	Volume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina3491](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina3491/gifts).



> Written for Fireball Fuchsia, who seriously _owned_ this plot! ;)
> 
> Warnings: quite possibly full of spelling errors.

Kise relinquished his hold on the remote, allowing Kagami to flick through the channels lazily. As the handsome blond sank back into the redhead's sofa - which looked like it had seen better days, honestly, since the last time Aomine had stayed the night - he watched Kagami work his way through a foot-long sandwich with double cheese layers and two giant meat pieces wedged between the bread. The Seirin ace chugged half of his extra large soda before stuffing the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and crushing the wrapper in his fist, then tossing the wad into the little trash can beside the rickety coffee table.

  
"Kaga-" Kise began, leaning in to rub at the redhead's chest.

  
"Not now baby." Kagami caught Kise's hand in his, bringing his fingers to his lips for a gentle kiss. "The NBA is on."

  
"Yeah, but I want to touch you."

  
"Look, it's Gavin Blurry from the Holden Gate Furriers playing against that power forward from the Waveland Waivers."

  
Kise pursed his lips. "I prefer Laramie Jin."

  
"Who?" Kagami's eyes were fixated on the screen.

  
"You know, the Warlock Garnets' point guard."

  
"Mmm." Kagami nodded slowly, barely making eye contact with Kise, who was growing more and more impatient with each passing minute.

  
The match was over on TV, and the camera cut to a new scene where a pro basketball player announced the release of his new sports shoe line. Kagami dropped Kise's hand to lean forward and give his full attention to the screen. Normally, the blond would be as engrossed at the Seirin ace was, but today was different - they hadn't had sex in a week, because Seirin was about to have a match against Kaijo, and they had both promised not to interfere with each others' training sessions. Their match was close - tomorrow, actually - but Kise was already feeling a week's worth of pent-up frustration, anxiety and a spike in his testosterone levels.

  
Usually he'd be able to control his endorphins by working out hard - squats, running, lifting - but today was special. Kagami had invited him over to spend the night - this was incredibly rare! - and even going as far as suggesting having breakfast before heading to the match together - another rare occurence! - and this was sending hopeful thoughts skittering across Kise's frazzled mind.

  
"Calm." Kise whispered to himself, visualizing his team's captain, Kasamatsu, scowling at him pointedly. "Find your damn center, Number Seven."

  
Kasamatsu's words, not his. On a regular day, it would work. Today, however, Kise could smell the ice mint shampoo he'd bought for Kagami on Kagami, and the sexy scent was throwing him off his game. It really suited his boyfriend. Briefly, Kise wondered if he should congratulate himself for having good taste, then crushed the thought after realizing that literally anything Kagami wore looked and smelled amazing on him.

  
Feeling a mischievous idea worm its way into his mind, Kise bit his lower lip and adjusted his position so his face was inches above Kagami's lap. Fondling the redhead's crotch to hardness, the blond tugged his cock out of his cotton joggers and ghosted his breath over Kagami's tip.

  
"Kagamichii." Kise breathed, teasing his pink head with the tip of his tongue.

  
Kagami barely registered his touch. He was half-mast, but his eyes were still glued to the screen. Kise took it in stride, enveloping Kagami's cock into his warm mouth, slicking and sliding his tongue over the thick length. He let out a moan, flicking his tongue over his engorged tip, ready to commence proper sucking with the vacuum of his mouth. As he released his mouth from the hard length with a lewd pop, Kise decided he loved every inch of Kagami's cock, trailing his tongue from his hilt back to his pink head.

  
When Kagami laid a hand on his head, Kise celebrated his inner triumph. Seemed like he did know his boyfriend inside and out. Half expecting the redhead to pull him up and tease him before pleasing him, Kise glanced up, making eye contact.

  
"Kise, I'm watching TV." Kagami looked annoyed.

  
Licking his slit with a growing smirk, Kise tilted his head to the left in a cute manner, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. "So?"

  
Kagami sighed. Kise went back to sucking.

  
"Really, stop." Kagami pushed at Kise's shoulder, trying to get him off. "Now's not the time."

  
Hurt, embarrassed and irritated, Kise sat up and stared at his boyfriend. "You've never not wanted a blowjob, ever."

  
Kagami nodded and sighed. "Yeah I know, Kise, but today ... it just isn't the right time."

  
Kise felt his shoulders slump as he gathered the situation, regarding Kagami with expressionless eyes. "Hn. Okay."

  
"Another day, okay?" Kagami returned his gaze to the screen, tucking his softening cock back into his pants as if nothing had happened. "I got pudding in the fridge if you want some."

  
Well.

  
If this was how it was going to be, Kise decided he wasn't going to sit around waiting for his boyfriend to respond to his needs. Wiping his saliva off his mouth with his sleeve, the blond reached for his phone and typed a quick text. Kagami barely noticed Kise pulling on his shoes, and if he heard the door unlock as Kise made a fast exit, he didn't turn around.

  
x

  
Takao answered the door with a surprised look that quickly turned into a happy grin.

  
"Ryou-chan!"

  
Kise wasted no time in diving at him, burying his face in his neck. "Yo, Takao-chii."

  
Takao's smaller hands gently rubbed circles on Kise's back. "Okay, my house is your house. Wanna let me hit the shower first? I just came back from the convenience store and the weather's barmy."

  
"Mmm." Kise licked up the side of Takao's neck invitingly. "Maybe not. I don't mind how you smell."

  
Catching Takao's lips in an open mouthed kiss, Kise pushed the Shuutoku point guard into his bedroom, stumbling both of them onto Takao's futon. He unzipped his jersey pants quickly, tugging Takao's shirt off his slender frame.

  
"It's Kagami again, isn't it." Takao murmured around a mouthful of Kise's cock as he balanced himself on his bedroom carpet.

  
Kise marveled in the way Takao's ass easily sucked in the curved purple dildo he always kept in a nondescript brown box below his bed, right behind a few stacks of well-placed ero-manga and the usual hentai DVD set.

  
"You know it." He breathed, losing himself in the steady warmth of Takao's mouth. "God, Takao-"

  
Takao almost gagged at the amount of Kise's come spilling down his throat, filling the cavern of his mouth with warmth. He made sure to swallow before he let go of Kise's cock, catching a dribble of slick with his fingers as it trailed down his chin.

  
"Mmph, so thick." Takao lapped it up, cleaning Kise's tip with an expert lick. "You've been really pent up, haven't you, Ryou-chan."

  
Kise responded with a sudden thrust of the dildo, adjust the vibration on high and reveling in Takao's yelp of surprise, accompanied by a shuddering moan as his best friend tried to adjust to the new feeling of the strong vibrations.

  
"You too; didn't you say Midorima-chii went on a trip to his grandparents'?" Kise chuckled as he teased Takao mercilessly.

  
"I don't want to think about him!" Moaning, Takao buried his face in Kise's groin.

  
"Then don't." Kise switched the dildo settings to Rotation number 5.

  
"You're being cruel today!" Takao hissed as he clenched around the throbbing dildo in his pert ass. "Ah! N-not so hard!"

  
Kise grinned, pulling Takao up and pushing him down onto the bed for a kiss. "Do me next."

  
x

  
The following day's match was held at Touou Academy.

  
Aomine made sure to greet them at the entrance to his school's giant air-conditioned indoor gym - a privilege for attending an academy in the big city - and flaunt his signature smirk.

  
"Seems like we'll get to play with the winning team." Aomine ran a hand through his hair, eying Kise before flicking his gaze to Kagami. "My bet's on Model-kun, Tiger."

  
"Put your money where your mouth is." Kagami sang as he leaned over to squeeze Kise's left ass cheek.

  
The blond responded with a lightning quick towel slap to the Seirin ace's face. "Hands off."

  
"What?" Kagami grabbed at him, but Kise moved away. "Come on, it was nothing."

  
"Fuck you." Kise made eye contact with Kasamatsu, who was calling him over.

  
Aomine watched them with a sharp, assessing gaze - which irritated Kagami and mollified Kise, if only slightly, because now Aomine would have extra ammo to rib Kagami with, and payback was sweet to the taste.

  
"Problems, Kagami?"

  
"Shut up." Kagami glared, meeting Aomine's leering gaze with his trademark scowl. "We're fine."

  
"You know, if you're not making him happy, my arms are always open." Aomine's smirk morphed into a grin.

  
Kagami growled. "Don't play games with me, Aomine."

  
"Oh, was that true?" Aomine chuckled. "I didn't think it was, but you just confirmed it."

  
"...What did you hear?" Kagami ground out, hesitant about hearing this from Aomine of all people.

  
The Touou ace offered him a one shoulder shrug. "A little bird told me you couldn't satisfy him last night."

  
"Do I even want to know who?" Kagami exhaled a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

  
Aomine slung an arm around his shoulders in a carefree, teasing manner. "C'mon, it's not like you don't know that Hawk-eye boy from Shuutoku. Cute, sassy, kinda like Kise. Bet he's got a tight little ass too, if Glasses would let me fuck him."

  
Kagami looked around the bleachers and spotted Takao sitting on the Kaijo side of the supporting audience. He seemed to be gingerly balancing his weight on the edge of his seat, wincing as one of the Shuutoku members clapped a hand on his back while they made conversation.

  
"Seems like he got done pretty good." Aomine chuckled, eyes following Kagami's gaze. "So who's a bigger tiger, Kise, or you?"

  
Shoving Aomine's arm off his shoulder, Kagami strode over to where Seirin had gathered on the court. He wasn't about to let Aomine rattle him, but he couldn't help feeling that way. Kise meant everything to him - well, second to basketball, but they were separate entities and how could he even compare?

  
x

  
The match started off with a furious pace.

  
Both Seirin and Kaijo were clueless as to why their aces were battling it out with a higher level of ferocity for a friendly match, but were powerless to stop them - not that any of their teammates wanted to. Kise was notorious for getting his revenge whenever Kagami did something to piss him off - and everyone was used to their flaming outbursts by now.

  
The scoreboard read Kaijo 12 - Seirin 11.

  
Kagami was having none of it, returning every basket Kise made with one of his own. Point by point was scored, with only the teams' aces going head to head.

  
"Isn't your best friend kinda... _hot_ , today?" Murasakibara asked through a mouthful of honey flavored crisps.

  
Tatsuya blinked, digesting his boyfriend's words carefully. "You mean, he's being an absolute tiger?"

  
"Yeah, yeah, s'what I said." Crunching crisps, the purple haired Yosen giant reached for Tatsuya's shoulder, pulling him closer into his side. "Roar and all that."

  
Blushing at the close proximity, Tatsuya leaned into Murasakibara. "I think he's happier this way."

  
_Bzzt!_

  
Barely half time and the score was even at 20 points each.

  
When Kise slammed into Kagami at full force, the redhead shoved back with all his might, determined not to allow Kaijo to score. Kise sent the ball dunking into the basket anyway. The screech of the buzzer announcing double points for Kaijo grated on Kagami's nerves - which were wearing paper thin now thanks to Aomine and Takao's existence.

  
The audience went wild.

  
Kaijo was leading by an extra two points now.

  
"Half time!"

  
The referee called, signaling to both sides of the court. The buzzer sounded and both teams separated back to their own ends of the indoor court, basketball soles orchestrating squeaks on the floor.

  
"What was that all about?" Kasamatsu grabbed Kise's arm. "That was heavier than making eye contact with Akashi. It's good we're leading, but it's also not good for the rest of us if you both end up in an all out brawl on the court. Please don't tell me you're losing it over something dumb between the two of you."

  
Drinking water from the squeeze bottle one of Kaijo's basketball club members handed him, Kise opted for saying nothing. No point riling his captain up. Besides, he was right - this wasn't fair for either team.

  
Kasamatsu sent him a mildly understanding but dubious glare, but thankfully, didn't press further.

  
"Just please sort it out already." Kasamatsu turned away, reaching for his own water. "And get your head back in the game."

  
Over on Seirin's side of the court, Kagami was getting an earful from coach Riko, accompanied by Hyuuga's persistent death stare. Only half listening, his eyes followed Kise around Kaijo's end of the court.

  
"- solve this once and for all!" Riko was saying, her annoyance getting the better of her as Hyuuga and Kiyoshi struggled to keep her flailing fists in check. "Let go of me!"

  
Kagami stood up. "Guys, I'll be back."

  
Kuroko eyed him silently.

  
"Wait, what?"

  
"Where are you going?!" Riko screeched.

  
His teammate's protests fell on deaf ears as he strode over to where Kise stood.

  
"You're coming with me." Kagami clapped a hand on Kise's shoulder. "We're going to sort this out right now."

  
"No, we're not." Kise shrugged his hand off roughly, trying to make a beeline for the safe vicinity of his team's captain, who was eyeballing them with an expression that promised certain death in the near future.

  
"We are."

  
"Not."

  
"Are too."

  
"Nope."

  
"Come on, Kise."

  
Kise opened his mouth, prepared to lacerate Kagami's heart into unrecognizable shreds.

  
"Go for it, Kagami!"

  
A holler that was undeniably from Kuroko was enough to pump courage into the redhead while simultaneously shoving Kise's mental aggression off balance.

  
With a growl, Kagami lifted Kise up bridal style, much to the utter chagrin of Seirin, and to the pure shock emanating from Kaijo's general direction. Jaws dropped, bottles fell, and the confused audience gave out a smattering of cheers - mostly started by a gleeful Takao.

  
Somewhere in the bleachers, Akashi nodded, pleased. Beside him, Midorima struggled with composing himself, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

  
"Did you foresee this happening?" The Shuutoku ace questioned, unamused.

  
Exactly the opposite, Akashi entertained the ghost of a smile as he exchanged glances with his bespectacled friend. "Yes, quite. Though I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

  
Seated opposite them across the Kaijo end of the bleachers, Aomine watched with narrowed eyes. Breathless with giggles of pure joy, Momoi sweetly clung onto her tanned childhood friend's arm, bouncing in her seat.

  
"Daiki, did you see that? I'm so happy!"

  
Aomine could only muster up a noncommittal grunt.

  
Just because he could see it didn't mean he had to like it. Kise had always sort of been his, but somehow or other, Kagami had managed to snatch him away, much like how the Seirin ace was doing right now.

  
Maybe he should have pounced when he'd had the chance- no, Aomine attempted to perish the thought. He wasn't about to sulk his way into sore loser territory. Kagami had won Kise, fair and square.

  
Just ... why did he have to do it when he wasn't looking?

  
x

  
"Mmnnh!" Kise moaned, struggling to push Kagami's body off his own.

  
Being the heavier of the two - and having a better foothold by leaning his entire weight against Kise's - Kagami merely gripped the blond's wrists up and held them tightly above his head, pinning Kise down onto the cheap wood table that housed the source of Touou Academy's sound system. The room they were locked in was conveniently padded - Kagami noted this absently.

  
Kise's fingers brushed against a microphone, knocking it over with a dull thud. Thankfully, it didn't roll off the table but stayed where it had fallen. Kagami disregarded it as good luck, moving forward with one thing on his brain - Kise's erogenous zones, and how to make him wear that sinfully wrecked expression when Kagami blew his entire load inside him.

  
"N-no!" Kise struggled, bucking his hips. "Let go!"

  
"Why would I, when I have you right here?"

  
"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Kise hissed, frazzled.

  
Tugging Kise's uniform jersey shorts off his hips was easy - the silky fabric slid down his legs quickly, soon accompanied by his underwear.

  
Kagami's smirk was feral. "Nope, don't hide your face. I want to watch you while I slide right in."

  
"Nnnh-! Ah!" Kise moaned as he tried to breathe properly - Kagami was thick and long and everything about him screamed dominance, which shook the blond to his deepest core.

  
He didn't like being dominated if he never got to tease his top first. Kise knew Kagami knew this, but he wasn't giving in like he normally would, which sent Kise's heart on a thumping race within his rib cage. Today, Kagami seemed like a different person - wilder, acting on pure uncontrolled instinct, hungry, incredibly sexy.

  
He discovered he quite liked this new Kagami.

  
Kise spread his legs a little wider, allowing Kagami to push up against him, rubbing his erect length against his perineum, gasping as his redhead shoved his tip into the heart of his puckered hole, hard enough to surprise him, but not rough enough to stir his insides up and make him melt.

  
"Uhn, Kagami-chii!" Kise released a moan as Kagami's teeth nipped at his neck, chest and nipples, trailing sweet butterfly kisses after each bite.

  
Kagami continued his ministrations, teasing the slender Kaijo ace until he made a complete mess of him. He rubbed the tip of his cock up and over Kise's own, making the blond shudder at the touch.

  
"You're so fucking wet." Kagami's voice was deep and sultry compared to Kise's higher pitched moans and shuddering gasps. "Right here."

  
Two fingers thrust inside him, spreading his hole open for Kagami's cock, eliciting a loud moan from the flushed blond.

  
"Fucking hell."

  
It was the only warning Kise received before Kagami thrust his entire rock hard length inside of him, all the way up to the hilt. The long, drawn out moan Kagami received for his actions was gratifying to say the least. Kise was twitching, shaking, gasping, insides slick as the tip of his pink cock gushed precum that dribbled onto his abdomen and ran down his sides to drip onto the table and the floor.

  
"It's here, isn't it?" Kagami asked, pressing down on Kise's lower abdomen as he slid his cock in and out, pounding Kise's sweet spot mercilessly.

  
The Kaijo ace could only gasp and moan, speech eluding him as he felt Kagami's thick cock churn his insides, sending jolts of sensual electricity buzzing through his veins.

  
"That's it." Kagami cooed into the blond's ear, steadying his thrusts into a good rhythm of slap, slap, slap. "You're really sucking me in."

  
"N-no, I'm-!" Kise finally found his voice. "Ah!"

  
"You're what?" Kagami asked, hitting the blond's prostate with each timely slam after every two thrusts. "Feeling good? Getting wetter? About to come?"

  
He leaned down and thrust in hard to hit his sweet spot, sending Kise's back arching slightly as he moaned at the roughness, tightening up around his cock.

  
"I'd say you're feeling all three."

  
"D-Don't..." Kise reached for Kagami, body writhing as his hole twitched, making lewd sucking sounds as he struggled to regain composure.

  
"You keep saying no, but you look so fucking wrecked." Kagami caught Kise's upper thighs, just above his knees, and gave him a couple more hard thrusts. "Look baby, you're practically milking me here."

  
"Nnngh!" Kise gasped, feeling his cock jolting as Kagami hit his spot repeatedly. "Don't... don't be mean."

  
Mean?

  
Kagami supposed he was being a litte vicious, but Kise had been riling him up and totally misunderstanding his intentions - then again, he hadn't properly conveyed them to the blond like a real boyfriend would.

  
"Kise, _you're_ the one being mean." Kagami hissed as he caught Kise's chin, lips ghosting over his. "Do you know how much I was trying to hold myself back? I didn't want to make you uncomfortable today, not during our match."

  
Pulling out to his tip, Kagami thrusted forward again, jerking Kise up against the table as he moved.

  
"Believe me when I say I didn't want to hurt you." Kagami's fingers made quick work of Kise's nipples, teasing them into sensitive buds. "I wanted you to be able to give it your all, especially today."

  
Amber eyes stared up at him as Kise bit his lip, processing that bit of information as he clenched around Kagami's thick length. "Mmmh."

  
"God, I love how you tighten up around me." Kagami leaned in, lips meeting Kise's as he kissed trails of loving heat down the blond's neck and suckling little lovebites onto his fair skin. "Fuck."

  
Watching Kise's expression change with a multitude of emotions as they flitted across his face - surprise, realization, and embarrassment mixed in with a little ecstasy from the high of fucking in a room that was not either of their school's, and the exhilaration from knowing anyone could walk right in on them at any given moment - was exciting to say the least.

  
The blond's flushed face, kiss-swollen lips and sweat dampened skin was insanely sexy.

  
"You don't have to hold back anymore." Kise murmured, wrapping his arms around Kagami's broad shoulders as he braced himself for his boyfriend's thrusts.

  
"Yeah?"

  
Kagami pulled out fully, smirking at Kise's wanton moan at the sudden emptiness - before ramming himself in all the way.

  
"Uhn, no, n-not right there -!" Kise's back arched off the table as he gasped, eyes widening, muscles clenching while feeling a burst of what felt like electricity jolt from his abdomen before spreading out into pleasurable tingling all over his body.

  
"Why not?" Kagami sucked on a sweet spot just beside his right nipple, half grinning at the way Kise twitched and moaned.

  
"F-Feels weird!"

  
_You mean good_ , Kagami thought as he pounded into his tight, hot heat, slicking precum and sweat down to the floor and onto his Seirin jersey shorts.

  
"So good."

  
The redhead panted as he continued his fast pace, balls slapping against Kise's ass along with his rhythm while eliciting moans from his blond. The lewd sounds filled the room, bringing them closer to their climax.

  
With a final hard thrust, Kagami came explosively, spilling his seed right into Kise, who was spurting up over both their chests as he reached the height of his peak. As their heavy panting slowed into steadier breathing, Kagami nuzzled Kise's nose, brushing his lips with his, asking for a kiss. The beautiful blond obliged, leaning up and pulling him down so he could get more of Kagami.

  
"I love you." Kagami murmured, ears turning pink as he watched his boyfriend blush. "So, so much."

  
Kise ran his hands through Kagami's sweat dampened hair, leaning his forehead against his. "I love you too."

  
x

  
"You know." Takao said conversationally as the erotic sounds of Kagami and Kise having sex filled the stunned silence of Touou's indoor court. "I think Kagami really knows Kise like the _back_ of his hand."

  
Beside him, Aomine gritted his teeth, enduring the noises echoing around the silent gymnasium. Momoi was hiding her tomato red face in his arm.

  
"Or should I say, _inside_ and out." Takao giggled before squeaking a little as Aomine's larger hand gripped his knee with a terrifying amount of force.

  
Red faced, Midorima attempted to quietly excuse himself from the entire situation. Akashi grabbed his sleeve with a sweet smile.

  
"Where are you going?"

  
"Somewhere I can hear myself think." Midorima growled.

  
"I presume _this_ can be heard all over the academy." Akashi gestured to the speakers attached to the gymnasium walls. "Possibly the assembly court, too."

  
Midorima felt his migraine grow with an intensity that matched the sounds of Kagami's wet thrusts.

  
Below on the court, Kuroko carefully made himself invisible to the naked eye. Cheering Kagami on was one thing. Hearing Kagami get it on was another unwanted note on his checklist.

  
"Carnivorous." Over at the Yosen side of the bleachers, the purple haired giant mumbled around a mouthful of cherry flavored lollipop.

  
"Well..." In agreement, Tatsuya used Murasakibara's hands to cover his ears. "Taiga _is_ a tiger."

  
x

  
The following morning found Kise with his face buried in Kagami's lap, his lithe frame seething with pure embarrassment. Both their phones were vibrating nonstop with congratulatory messages from their mutual friends. Wincing at the sounds of himself grunting while pounding into Kise during the heat of their make-up session, Kagami hit the mute button on the recording of the Kaijo-Seirin match in Touou Academy, fingernail absently scraping at the base of the remote.

  
"Maybe they'll forget all about it." The redhead ventured, stroking Kise's hair with his free hand. "Eventually."

  
Kise groaned.

  
"Congratulations, though." Kagami smiled.

  
Kaijo had won by 2 points.


End file.
